


Bad Romance

by TheHangryScientist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrities, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light BDSM, Minor Violence, Pet Names, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Inexperience, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), yandere/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHangryScientist/pseuds/TheHangryScientist
Summary: You were an upcoming actor in Los Angeles, going after one audition after another, and never getting the role. You were months out of work, about to lose your shitty apartment and go live out on the streets, but then, as if by some miracle, you get a callback for a pricey commercial.You're basically a background character with only one line. Easy money, right?Little did you know this small role was about to change your life.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	1. The Tea Girl

Los Angeles had its beauty. It was filled to the brim of people from all backgrounds, colorful and interesting individuals walking among the streets if you saw someone dressed in an exaggerated way, you never turned. 

You were used to it. But right now, you were annoyed. A frustrated scowl laced on your features, hair disheveled and dressed in drab, waitress attire. How funny, you worked as a part-time waitress, yet you were on your way to play one. 

You held up your phone, looking at the casting call once more;

_ YOUNG FEMALE, EARLY 20s,  _ **_CASUAL_ ** _ WAITRESS ROLE _

_ MUST BE ABLE TO MAKE TEA  _

The last part was a little interesting, however, but you were pretty decent at making tea and other coffee drinks. Your previous job, as a barista, resulted in you getting fired, simply because you made some influential business person mad that your order was incorrect. But still, you had been pretty popular and many asked you personally to make them.

So when you got fired, a few had inquired where you had gone and it was how you landed your waitress job at a fancy restaurant, making drinks on the regular as well. 

The line for the casting was long and you sighed out loud, looking at all the pretty girls dressed and dolled up, looking absolutely fabulous. That was Los Angeles for you. You’d only bother wearing light makeup; mascara and a pretty lipstick that suited your complexion. 

If it hadn’t said 'Casual' in bold, big letters then you’d probably have dolled up as well. The line seemed to go by surprisingly quickly, more so than you used to. You remember waiting an entire day once, only to have them rudely sneer at you at the end of it. 

The girls in front of you were having a discussion amongst themselves and you couldn’t help but listen in and hear the gossip. 

The one with the kinky curls gushed excitedly, “My agent told me not to waste my time on this, but apparently, it’s a commercial with  _ the  _ Levi Ackerman. It’s a rumor, but you know, he has to clean up his act, before nabbing his big blockbuster role.”

You snorted out loud, but covering it up by pretending to look at your phone, so if they turned, they wouldn’t know it was at them. But _Levi Ackerman,_ a world-renowned actor who had appeared in countless films, in a tea commercial?

The mere thought was ridiculous. If it had been him, there would be no way it would be an open casting call. 

The other one, with wavy brown hair and bright hazel eyes, chimed in, “They wanted to keep it down low since they didn’t want it to slip out that Levi was working on some sort of project on his own.”

The continued to giggle together with excited faces and in hushed tones, so you could no longer hear what they were saying. You gritted your teeth, trying to figure how they’d ask you to make tea, so you looked at your notes and figure out what they would ask you. 

Soon after another hour of reading and sitting trying to figure out what you’d do, your name was called by a small, rosy-cheeked lady, “Miss Y/N, please come this way.” You followed her, as she ushered you into a long secluded hallway and finally into a large room. 

It was plain enough, with a simple sofa, chairs scattered about, and a table with an assortment of teas and water boiling, ready to be used. Another two men were seated at the far corner, whispering amongst themselves. Both of them were dressed in black sunglasses and dark hats and it made your heart flutter. 

It seemed like someone trying to cover up who they were.  _ Could it be?  _ You shook your head in dismay, trying to dismiss the silly thoughts. This was a simple commercial and all you had to do was make some tea.

“So, at the table, you’ll see an arrangement of teas, sugar, and dishware. It will be up to you what you make and how you do so. After you are done, please pour the tea into three cups and leave them at the table.” The lady said as if it the simplest thing in the world.

“I’m not auditioning for Master Chef or anything, right?” You asked the question, innocently enough but it granted a hard laugh from the small lady and some chuckles from the men in the corner. 

“Oh no dear, do not worry. This is much more simple. We just want to weave out people and find genuine tea lovers.” She gave you a pearly white grin, encouraging you to go into the table. 

You shrugged and made your way to the table, eying everything with a careful, examining look. You weren’t a tea expert or snob in any way, it was just something you really enjoyed. Plus, you always liked mixing and creating your own teas, it was just something you always enjoyed doing. 

You grabbed the mortar and pestle to crush and mix the ingredients. You decided that you would make one of your own creations which you called ‘Spring’s Day’ because the flavor was a sweet and breezy thing, not sweet enough to make you wince, but enough to satisfy. 

_ Apple pieces, dried kiwi, sour cherry, cranberry, and coconut flakes.  _ You placed them inside the mortar and crushed them gently and dropped the mixed tea into the tea steeper. After 10 minutes, you poured the tea into the three mugs and added a small spoon of honey into each of them. 

“Very well done. That’s all we needed, please leave your information and headshot, should we call you back.” The small woman beamed and you did as told, a bit disappointed you wouldn’t get to see them try your tea. 

You supposed that was for the best, as you took your bag and headed out. You took one final glance at the room, feeling somewhat hopeful.

** POV CHANGE ** 

Levi gave a loud sigh and took off his glasses and hat. He was exhausted, hours of sitting down and trying shitty tea, hearing his agent squawk about ‘putting in a good image’. 

“Make that the last one, I am done for the day.” Levi irked to the assistant, Victoria. She nodded, a faint blush on her pretty face, and quickly left the room. He rolled his eyes. 

“Tell me again, why I need to do this,” Levi asked his agent, eyes narrowed and lips twitched in an annoyed growl.

“Because the director won’t sign you unless you clean up your act. Making your own tea line and donating the profits to charity is going to make everyone forgot your little incident…” His agent explained, voice grave at the mention of Levi’s ‘incident’.

“Tch, the stupid fan, attacked  _ me.  _ I had no reason to let it stand. She was not gravely injured at all.” Levi brought the tea to his lips and paused, “I think this girl was only one to make me something sweet.” 

The agent, Klaus, pursed his lips, “You think some of them knew who you were?” 

“Naturally.” Levi said, taking a delicate sip, “everyone was making something Earl grey or a bitter mix. My favorites, though…” Levi had a sweet tooth, but of course, no one knew. Everyone on sets always brought him Earl Grey or Oolong tea, two of his top favorites, but like anybody he liked variety. 

“Someone on set must have let it slip to several agencies A majority of these girls were signed to pretty good agencies.” Levi took another sip of the tea, sighing in content. It was certainly different but in a very good way. “It was not a coincidence.” He added, taking the tea back to his seat. 

“I see you are really enjoying that girl’s tea. That good?” Klaus questioned curiously and Levi only hummed in response. Out of all the girls that he had seen today, only a few of them caught his attention. Three unknowns and two of which were signed to decent enough agencies, but still very low-key in recognition. 

“Hey you, make sure to call back the last girl that came in as well. Her tea was quite good.” Levi ordered, not bothering with the assistant's name. She nodded, scribbling down something in her notebook and handing him the very few headshots that had made it. 

Levi glanced at the top one, with the face of a beaming girl with bright E/C eyes. The last one he’d seen for the day. “Y/N L/N.” Levi said to the name out loud, “see you at the callback.” 


	2. Callback

Days passed and there was still no phone call, no email, not a single notification to give you a glimmer of hope. During your shifts, you’d sneak a glance of your phone, peering through the pocket of your apron but to no avail. You hadn’t heard back from any other casting calls from weeks previous and you assumed those would just not call you back, but for small commercials and open casting calls, the process was usually quicker. 

“I am done with my shift. Clocking out, see you tomorrow alright?” You told your coworker, Dara, as you finished off the last order of the day and served the people who awaited the food. The brunette gave you a curt nod, waving goodbye and quickly scampering to help a customer in need. 

It was afternoon; just about the midpoint of the day when the sun settled the highest. You started with an early shift at 4 am and decided to leave a little earlier than usual. During this time, it was when the city of Los Angeles was the busiest; bustling with life and frantic people running about, carrying shopping bags, and looking interesting. 

You were nearest Hollywood, often just walking about and frequenting coffee shops and local markets in hopes that some passing casting director that looked at you and gave you a chance. You’d gotten a few roles that way, only minor and insignificant ones, but they paid the rent for months. 

The biggest role you’d done and one you were still living on from its paycheck, was a small role with actual lines and being featured, on a popular crime show, where you played a psychopathic killer who was enamored and stalked the lead detective. You dreamt it would be your big break, but sadly, it wasn’t. That had been the luckiest you’d been in all the time you had been in Los Angeles. 

_“We see a lot of girls like you. Pretty, decent enough actors, from the middle of nowhere in hopes of getting their big breaks. Well, sweetheart, it does not work that way. Life is unfair and so is Hollywood, get used to it.”_ The words of an agent who’d promise to sign you went through your mind and you frowned at the bad memory. 

Suddenly, your pocket began to buzz and you picked up your phone within a blink of an eye, breath caught into your throat, you finally spoke, “Hello? This is Y/N speaking.” 

“Oh hello, we are just calling back from the tea commercial. We want you on set right now. We are going to shoot and do an actual dress rehearsal with the actor.” The lady explained on the phone as you tried not to scream, “I’ll send you the address right away, the guards know you're coming just show them the pass I sent and you’ll be fine.”

Everything was moving so quickly that you stumbled out the words, “Th-thank you! I-I will be there right away.” As soon as the phone call ended, you practically spirited to your car and raced towards the address which the lady had sent you.

It wasn’t far away, luckily, but your eyes widened when you noticed it was a very popular and well-known studio that produced many movies and famous commercials. You honestly expected something way smaller, like a privately-owned studio where the commercial would only be seen by thousands, not millions. 

You gawked as you pulled into the entrance, showing the guards your ID and pass with nervous hands. They quickly let you in, printing out a physical pass for you and directing you to where you’d be filming. It all felt too surreal and everything was happening too fast. 

You’d normally have a callback and read some lines and then would you be called if you got the role or not. But you looked down at your attire, frowning how disheveled and tired you looked from your shift, but you would be provided wardrobe and makeup as this was a dress rehearsal. 

There was a small lady who was already waiting, with a clipboard and sweet smile on her face. She waved at you, immediately recognizing her as the same lady who had been at the first casting call. 

Victoria, if you remember correctly. “Hello miss, welcome! Please follow me quickly to get your measurements,” You did as told, following the young woman in silence, as you admired your surroundings. It was always refreshing to see workers scattering about, the studio filled with customs and props; one of the things you loved most about acting.

A group of people surrounded you, taking your measurements and body ratio. They made notes and several comments on what would fit you best. One of the girls handed your outfit; a pair of fake glasses, a cardigan, white blouse and pencil skirt, something reminiscent of a librarian’s outfit, but a tad bit sexy. 

“I thought I was playing a waitress,” You asked, eyebrows raised. Victoria shook her head and gave you a flashing smile, “We’ve changed the script a bit, here, look it over. You have 20 minutes with makeup and then you’re on.” It was a bit of a surprise to see that the script had changed, not an unpleasant one, but you were glad they had given you something more to work with. 

The script consisted of a woman who was an author who was drinking the brand of tea that would be promoted, ‘ _Titan Teas_ ’ and once she fell asleep, she envisioned herself as one of her characters having a sexy moment with her smoldering male hero. The slogan was “ _Titan Tea,_ _simply too hot to handle_ ”.

You snorted, “A bit cheesy, but interesting,” it was mostly to yourself, but one of the makeup artists gave you a smile, “seems like a great tea!”. You looked at yourself in the mirror, amazed at how quickly the makeup artists had improved your looks.

Gone was your disheveled hair and tried face, but now you had flawless, glowing skin and a very natural look that seemed effortless but beautiful. “Thank you ladies, this is so nice! I won’t take it off until tomorrow,” You joked and they laughed, merely shrugging off your thanks. 

Victoria gushed over how pretty you looked and led you into the studio, yelling at the director that you were now ready. The first scene was just you, preparing your tea, just as you had in the first audition, and taking a seat to write your “novel”. 

It was done pretty quickly and the director yelled “Cut, now let’s bring out our prince-charming for the next sequence. Go change the girl quickly, he’s impatient to finish this!” You did as told and assistants quickly rushed you into the fitting room, removing all your clothes and handing you sheer, silk nightgown. 

The scene was a bit out of your comfort zone, but nothing out there. It had been ages since you did anything remotely ‘sexy’ and the scene was you dressed as a Royal lady and having a passionate embrace with your Knight, whom you exchanged a series of _very_ interesting words. 

Though you could admit, you were a bit nervous. It was nothing you hadn’t been prepared for, in the industry you had to be ready for almost anything. Of course, with your limits and all. You stepped out of the dressing room, slowly walking towards where you were shooting before and hands subconsciously placed over your breasts.

There stood the male actor waiting for you perched on the bed, face covered in armor and you nervously sat on the chair in front of the vanity mirror. The scene was him approaching you from behind and embracing you as you feigned shock.

You tried your best to remember the lines and every cue, as the director yelled, “Action!”

“My Lady Veanna, how I have longed for you,” The knight said from behind you, as his arms came up to embrace you. You sighed at his touch and responded as you stood, “My dear Knight, I wish to look upon your beautiful face,” You reached out to remove his headpiece, as gently and slowly as you could and once you did, you gasped suddenly. 

It was none other than Levi Ackerman standing before you and suddenly you did not know how to breathe. Luckily, you heard the director murmur some praises for the subtleness of your ‘acting’ as you let out a heavy breath, “Touch me, please,” You were so nervous to stand before someone like him, so your hands trembled as you approached him.

It all felt too surreal, too much like a dream. You never really expected to see an A-list actor be in such a small commercial, so meaningless and small compared to his other acting credits. He pulled you into his embrace and kissed you roughly, his spare hands gently caressing your breasts. 

And as much as you were enjoying it, you did not remember the script mentioning any touching of breasts of the sort. So you did as you always do, not thinking before doing and slapped him across the face, shock written all over your features as you removed your hand away.

“Cut!” The director yelled, “That was unexpected! But wow, that was actually good! It added something extra, drama! You know?” He came up to praise you but Levi was glaring at you. 

“What the hell was that for, brat?” He demanded and you looked up at him, shrugging, “If you’d read the script then you’d know,” It was all you said as you walked away, still not believing you kissed AND slapped an A-list actor at the same time.

Would you be blacklisted in Hollywood? Maybe. But the Director seemed to love it. He thought it was something you and Levi somehow coordinated, as you heard. 

“God, I am such an idiot,” You mumbled to yourself as you changed back into your normal clothes. At the very least, this commercial was paying extremely good money. A paycheck that could last for years, if you budgeted correctly. And as much as you were enjoying it, you of becoming a famous actor and only having small roles here and there after years and nothing much to show for it. You really hoped this could be your big break and you’d get something in a movie. 

“A dream,” You said to yourself as you walked out of the dressing room, eyes searching for the snack table. You found it, but unfortunately Levi Ackerman was also there, cup in hand and staring directly at you. 

You rolled your eyes and proceeded to approach the table anyways, because you were hungry. Though he certainly was handsome, rich and talented, you’d met plenty of arrogant male actors like him that thought they could get away with anything. Hollywood was like that, where powerful men did whatever they pleased without repercussions, just because they could. Even if Levi was going to call you out for slapping him, at least you’d get to brag about it. You waited for him to yell at you, threaten to end your career as you grabbed yourself some food from the table.

“You weren’t bad out there,” He said calmly, taking a sip from his tea. “But that slap was….not expected.”

“Neither was your groping,” You retorted and you could have sworn you saw him smirk. 

“Touché,” He said simply, “I’ll see you around.” 

And you laughed at that, when would you ever see Levi Ackerman again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter was long overdue, but ahh sorry for any grammar mistakes and the like. this was written at 4am. i really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and lmk your thoughts and thanks for all your previous kudos and comments, they all make my day!
> 
> hope you all stay safe and healthy during these times:)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this at the spur of the moment, and yes, this fake marriage trope is so overdone, but I always enjoy reading all the different variations. This is slightly based off an American tv-show called 'The Arrangement'. 
> 
> Will be slightly dark with some dark themes as well, so please head warning to this, 
> 
> hope you enjoy:)
> 
> *not edited*


End file.
